Changing of the Guard
by LuvvyDuck
Summary: What does J. Gander Hooter really mean to his agents? Don't read this unless you'd like a good cry or really, REALLY hate those people at S.H.U.S.H.! NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE REMOVED SOON. DRAFT WILL BE SAVED FOR FUTURE USE.


Changing of The Guard  
A _Darkwing Duck_ Fanfic

by brideofbasil

A/N:  
I know I do a lot of maudlin stories, but the idea for this came to me one morning over a month ago.  
The recent events in the news (including the death of our Holy Father John Paul II) were also in the  
back of my mind as I wrote this. Even as sad as it is, it's a subject that we've all dealt with (or will)  
at some time in our lives; and I pray this story will somehow give a message of hope and encouragment.

There are some bits later that, I admit, were inspired by the movie _Fried Green Tomatoes_ and  
maybe other things I've watched on TV (dang, do I need to get out more!). Anyway, grab the  
Kleenex and a big pint of ice cream, and get ready. And if it makes you feel any better, one day  
I'll put something funny on here. I _swear._

* * *

_  
Chapter I  
_

To anyone who had never known him, J. Gander Hooter would have seemed completely out  
of place as Director of SHUSH; the firm but kindly little old man might have looked far more  
appropriate standing behind a church pulpit or wearing a judge's robes...perhaps even as a  
college dean.

Yet those who knew J. Gander best saw much more to him than his conservative appearance  
and his soft British accent; they also saw the wisdom and courage of a man who had lived many  
histories and survived an untold number of hardships. A man who had long devoted his life to the  
cause of justice and world peace.

Hooter's leadership and guidance had been well respected by Darkwing Duck and the agents  
of SHUSH---even by Chief Agent Vladimir Gryzlikoff, though his attitude often suggested quite  
the opposite. In fact, many looked up to J. Gander as not only their director but a father figure  
of sorts. It _did_ seem that he played a fatherly role to the agents in the way he listened and gave  
advice---and even _discipline_ when necessary.

Darkwing had often thought on that privately, wondering with amusement if Hooter ever felt like  
'grounding' him and Gryzlikoff every time they fought...which was unfortunately quite often. Once  
after an especially heated argument between the two, J. Gander actually said something to that  
effect.

"If you two were sons of mine," he had snapped, "I'd take the _both_ of you to the woodshed!"  
(It was only Hooter's angry glare that kept DW from laughing out loud as he pictured the tiny  
director actually trying to spank Gryzlikoff.)

All 'parental' behaviour aside, what impressed Darkwing more than anything was that J. Gander  
truly _believed_ in him and the work he was doing. Even though the hero wasn't a part of SHUSH  
proper, Hooter treated him the same as one of his own agents, trusting him with even the most  
dangerous and complicated assignments. Despite the drake's clumsy methods and unfortunate  
knack for injuries, J. Gander never insulted Darkwing and counted on him even during the most  
harrowing times...knowing that at the end of it all the case would be solved and the evildoers  
brought to justice. The director's utter faith in him alone would have been enough to earn DW's  
respect; the other qualities only served to deepen it.

Yet even the best of leaders cannot go on forever. Everyone was well aware of that; yet it was  
still unthinkable that such a man as Hooter could ever be replaced. Unthinkable, that is, to most  
everyone but Gryzlikoff.

It wasn't that 'Gryz' had no respect at all for his superior (though Darkwing might have begged to differ);  
but he was sternly devoted to following the SHUSH manual to the _exact_ letter, with no margin for error.  
Hooter's rules were somewhat more relaxed, which didn't sit well with his Chief Agent. Being next in  
line to succeed him, it was no wonder that Gryz looked forward to the day when Hooter would retire...  
thus leaving the Russian agent to run SHUSH by his own standards. Darkwing chose not to think of  
that day until he had to, grateful that it at least could not happen for several years.

But Fate, always unpredictable but sometimes cruel, would step in to change the plans and test the  
spirit of everyone involved.

* * *

"You're looking so tired, James," Dr. Sara Bellum told Hooter one morning, her words blunt but quite  
concerned. "Haven't you been sleeping well?" 

The director shrugged. "About as well as one can, I suppose---what with all we've got to deal  
with around here..."

"Well, what about those headaches you've been having lately...and those dizzy spells?"

"Stress, perhaps...or not eating regularly. You know how this job keeps me on my toes, Sara."

Dr. Bellum gave a stiff smile. "I know that all too well. But now that you mention it, you _haven't_ been  
eating right. Perhaps I can prescribe some vitamins for you or something?"

Hooter raised his eyebrows with a slight frown. "Dr. Bellum, I'm _not_ a child."

"And I don't mean to treat you like one," Sara replied firmly. "I'm a doctor and a fellow agent, but  
I'm also your friend, James; I wouldn't be concerned for you if I weren't."

"I know, Sara," J. Gander said humbly. "I don't mean to be cranky. But when you get to be as old as I  
am, you'll worry about being 'babied' too. Sometimes I think some of my people here respect me more  
for my _age_ than my authority."

Dr. Bellum smiled kindly and patted the director's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about that. More than  
enough of us respect you for _who_ you are; you know Darkwing and I do. Yes, and Gryzlikoff, too."

"I should hope so, even if he does want my job," Hooter answered with a chuckle. "Anyway, I've got my  
annual physical coming up tomorrow, and I'll talk to Dr. Merganser about those headaches. Perhaps all I  
need is a little time away from work..."

"Let me know what he says," insisted Sara, "and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Darkwing happened to be in the middle of an assignment the next day while J. Gander was seeing his doctor;  
so when the hero reported back to SHUSH Central he wound up spending a few unpleasant hours with Agent  
Gryzlikoff. Needless to say, DW was quite relieved when Hooter finally returned. 

"Glad to have you back, J. Gander!" he exclaimed cheerfully, with a leer at the Russian agent. _"Boy, _am I  
glad!"

But to his surprise, Hooter only gave him a startled glance at first. Then the director blinked, and quickly  
collected himself.

"Oh...hello, Darkwing," he said with a weak smile. It was DW's turn to be startled, for the director's  
face was strangely pale and somewhat anxious, his eyes not meeting Darkwing's as he spoke.

"Uh, sir...I'm back from my assignment, remember?" the caped drake reminded him. "Steelbeak was  
trying to rob Fort Knox!"

Hooter cleared his throat. "Oh, yes...glad to see you're all right, Darkwing. We can discuss this case  
later..."

"But...but don't you want to know what happened?" blurted Darkwing, blinking.

"I _tell _you vat happen, J. Gander!" snarled Gryzlikoff as he came out of his office. "Noodle-nut duck  
has manage _somehow_ to arrest Steelybeak, vhile _not _following SHUSH procedure!"

Hooter nodded wearily. "Yes, yes...I'm glad to hear it, Agent Gryzlikoff. "

The Russian bear's jaw dropped. Hadn't J. Gander been listening?

"Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen," the director continued, "I'll be in my office awhile. Please see  
that I'm not disturbed."

"But zir...!" stammered Gryzlikoff.

But Hooter didn't stay to listen; he slipped quickly inside his office and closed, then _locked,_ his  
door as both Gryzlikoff and Darkwing stared in surprise and concern.

"What's with _him?"_ DW asked in a low voice.

Gryzlikoff only shook his head in frustration as he headed for his own office. He would certainly _never_  
figure the SHUSH director out.

* * *

Alone at last in the shelter of his office, James tried to pour himself a cup of tea but his hands were  
trembling. With a heavy sigh, he set thepot down, resting his arms on his desk. 

"Steady on, old man," he muttered to himself. "Don't think of anything right now..."

For a few moments he wished Sara was in the office to help, but he soon dismissed that thought. He  
would have had to explain why; and for the time being the director couldn't bear to tell her, or anyone  
else, what his own mind was unable to accept.

He had gone for a simple physical...only to walk into a nightmare.

In spite of his efforts to shut them out, the scenes played through his mind over and over...Dr. Merganser's  
concern when told about the headaches and dizziness; the x-rays and scans; then the troubled look on the  
doctor's face as he reported his findings.

_"Malignant...inoperable...a few months at most, James..." _

They were words that Hooter didn't want to believe; yet the truth, like some dark tapestry, hung in the air  
before him.

Sitting back in his big leather chair, James stared helplessly up at the ceiling.

"What will I do?" he asked. "What _can_ I do now...?"

END CHAPTER I

* * *

A/N: Pretty darn sad, isn't it? Hey, I feel worse than you do; I have to _write_ this thing! Do you  
dare read the next chapters? Hang in there. Meanwhile, I've got a whale of a lot of other writing  
and school and junk to take care of, so hang in there, my faithful readers... b.o.b. 


End file.
